


Time

by fvckinggallaghers



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckinggallaghers/pseuds/fvckinggallaghers
Summary: When you turn 17 you can see how long your soulmate has to live.
Relationships: Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell
Kudos: 8





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written a btr story and since they’ve come back to sing worldwide, i have come back to my childhood.

“Kendall! Today’s the day, what’s the number?” Carlos wrapped his arm around Kendall’s shoulders. Today was Kendall’s 17th birthday, and he was finally going to see how long his soulmate had to live. Kendall took a deep breath and looked down at his wrist. 

“So? How long is it?” James grinned ear to ear. 

“2 months?” Kendall looked at his friends confused. 

Carlos and James shared a look, and then turned their attention to Kendall. “I’m sure it‘ll be fine.” James said. Kendall shrugged and smiled. 

“Yeah it’s fine. I’m sure I’ll fine whoever she is before we run out of time.” Kendall chewed on his bottom lip. There must be something he can do to make sure his soulmate doesn’t die. 

“Well, I’m heading back home. I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” Carlos took James’s hand and tugged him out of Kendall’s house. 

It would be a while before his father returned home, and he would be expecting dinner made for him. Kendall wasn’t too bad at cooking either, he learned from his mother before the incident. So Kendall got to work on dinner for his father. 

-

Logan finally places down the last box from the truck. Packing up his entire life to move all the way to Los Angeles wasn’t exactly easy. Or what he wanted at all. Thanks to his father getting a promotion the whole family had to pack up and move across the country. ‘It’ll be good for you’ they said, ‘You’ll make some friends’ they said. Well it’s not exactly easy to transition from homeschool straight to public school. 

“Logan, honey! Thanks for bringing in the last of the boxes. Your father will be coming home shortly from work so I would like to get as much unpacked as possible.” His mother smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Logan looked over to his sister, who was currently sat on the only piece of furniture they had from the old apartment, the sofa. “Nice of you to help me Presley.” He sighed and cut open one of the boxes labeled ‘Living Room’. 

“Of course, anything for you big brother.” She rolled her eyes and stuck her face back into her phone. Presley was having a hard time with the move. She never had to be homeschooled like Logan did, so she left behind a lot of friends and of course her boyfriend. 

Mrs Mitchell walked back into the living room to help her son unpack. “Presley could you please unpack the boxes of kitchen stuff.” Their mom said sweetly. 

“Fine. Whatever.” She hopped off the sofa and strolled into the kitchen. 

Logan shook his head, “How long do you think she’s going to hold a grudge this time?” He chuckled a little bit and unpacked the boxes. 

“Who knows? Could be months from now.” The door opened and in walked Logan’s father. He gave Logan’s mother a kiss and glanced ruffled Logan’s hair. “Where’s my little girl?” He announced. 

“Daddy!” Presley ran out of the kitchen and into Mr Mitchell’s arms. Presley was always the favorite child out of the two of them, she was pretty, athletic, and popular. But most importantly, not gay. 

-

“Kendall! Get me and the lady another glass of wine.” His father commanded. Kendall grabbed their glasses and topped them off with wine. He hated when his father brought women home. He got hostile and treated Kendall like garbage. 

Kendall gave the glasses to his father and made his way to his bedroom. At least he could get some study time in before school tomorrow. Kendall sat at his desk and pulled out his Pre-Calc homework. He never understood this stuff, he was the worst at math. He glanced down at his left wrist. How would his soulmate die? In 2 months? And who even was his soulmate? She must be pretty dangerous. 

The blonde was getting tired, when he looked at the clock it was already 11:30. Deciding that no amount of calculus was worth his time, he went to bed.


	2. Two

Logan wasn’t ready for today. Today was his first day at public school. Years of homeschooling did not prepare him for this moment. “Logan, you ready yet?” Presley sat down on Logan’s bed and watched him in the mirror. 

“How do I look?” Logan asked nervously.He turned toward his little sister with hope in his eyes. 

She sighed, “You want me to be honest?” He nodded. “You look like a fag, ditch the cardigan and grab dad’s leather jacket.” 

Logan did as he was instructed and came back into his bedroom. “How is it now?” 

Presley smiled, seeming pleased with her work. “Way better. Now let’s go before mom loses her mind.” 

-

Logan walked into the crowded building and took in a deep breath. This building was huge, and he wasn’t ready. He walked into what he thought was the main office and waited patiently at the desk. 

“Welcome to Palm Wood’s High! How can I help you?” She smiled and tucked her curly brunette hair behind her ear. 

Logan smiled softly, “I’m Hortense Mitchell. I’m new. They told me I could get my schedule from you?” 

“Yes of course! Let me take a look at your paperwork.” She flipped open this huge binder and looked through the pages. She used her pointer finger to skim through the book until she found his name. “Hortense. Alright, here’s your schedule,” She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. “And I’ll go ahead and have our principal call someone down to give you a tour.” She closed the binder and put it back in it’s place. 

Logan nodded and took a seat by the door. To say this was a nerve racking situation was an understatement. Logan watched a tall, brown haired boy walk through the main doors. He turned towards Logan and grinned. “You’re Hortense?” 

The raven haired boy stood up out of the chair and held out his hand for the boy in front of him. “You can call me Logan.”

The brunette took his hand and shook it. “I’m James. Nice to meet you, Logan. Obviously I’m here to be your tour guide. Let me take a look at your schedule.” Logan handed James his schedule and James took a look at it. 

“Well it looks like you have a few classes with me! But let me show you around.” James smiled and led Logan out of the office. 

-

Kendall hated school. He hated the people in it, but mostly the whole having to do work thing. He only comes to school to play hockey, it’s the only thing that matters to him. 

“Any luck on finding your soulmate?” Carlos wrapped an arm around Kendall’s shoulder. 

Kendall shook his head, “It doesn’t really matter to me. I’d rather spend my time with Jo.” Jo was Kendall’s girlfriend of a year. They didn’t really care about the soulmate situation. When Jo got her number she was so excited. Kendall likes to think that Jo is his soulmate, but he knows the likelihood of that is pretty low. 

“What if Jo isn’t actually your soulmate?” Carlos asked. 

Kendall shrugged, “That doesn’t mean i’m not going to love her. I’ll always love her. And when she finds her soulmate and if she wants to leave me, I’ll let her.” 

Kendall looked around and his eyes locked with the perky blonde. “Kendall!” Jo hugged him tight and gave him a soft kiss. “You didn’t text me yesterday, what’s your number?” 

“I got 2 months.” Kendall watched Jo’s expression go from happy to the most depressed she’s ever seen him. 

Jo sighed, “Well, if on the bright side, you have a short amount of time to find out who your soulmate is.” Jo kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll just have to keep an eye on you in case you are my soulmate.” Kendall hummed and held her hand.

Jo winked at him, “I like the sound of that.” 

Carlos made gagging noises, “Now is my time to leave. I’ll see you third period!” Carlos waves goodbye and went to his first period class. 

-

“Well there you go, you’ll probably still be able to catch the end of first period with me.” James led Logan to their class. When they walked through the door everyone was staring. Logan felt his heart race. 

“Mrs Anderson, this is your new student.” James smiled back at Logan and took his seat. 

Mrs Anderson smiled and held out her hand, “Nice to meet you, what’s your name?” 

“Hortense. But you can call me Logan.” He smiled back at her, trying to keep his mind off of the burning sensation from the eyes on him. 

“Well you can take a seat wherever there’s empty.” Logan took a deep breath and turned towards the class. He spotted a seat next to a blonde girl. 

While Mrs Anderson was teaching he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was the blonde girl next to him. He looked over and saw a hand held towards him. 

Logan took it and smiled at her, “I’m Jo, what’s your name?” 

“Logan. It’s nice to meet you.” She giggles and pulled her hand away. “How’s your first day?” 

He shrugged, “Its not bad so far. Granted it’s only first period and it could be worse.” 

Jo nodded, “Can I look at your schedule?” She held her hand out and read through it once it was handed to her. “Darn, we don’t have anymore classes together. Buuuut you have a few with my boyfriend!” She handed the schedule back. 

Logan nodded with a smile. Well, hopefully Jo’s boyfriend is as nice as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all should hit me up on Quotev if you enjoy script roleplay. It’s been so long since I’ve done that! www.quotev.com/kiyomochii


End file.
